Kirby Right Back At Ya! Season 2
by OcelotGamer
Summary: I hated how the Kirby anime was never brought back or explored in some form again after the end of season 1 of Kirby Right Back At Ya! And I'm here to tell ya my take on if The show got a season two there will be action, there will be drama,there will be some romance and of corse there will be lots and lots and cuteness! So strap yourself in for the ride and hang on!
1. Episode 101(A):A Brand New Journey

**Ive decided to write my own season two to Kirby Right Back At Ya! So each chapter (or every few chapter depending on how long it is ) will be an episode of season two. Okay so a few changes right off the bat so i will be adding Bandana Dee into the fanfic because 1. Hes my favorite Kirby Character 2.I think he would be a good adition to the antics of Kirby and crew along with King Dedede and Escargoon. Secondly I will be fleshing out Waddle Doo's personality and making him into more of a main character such as assisting Dedede more and im even going to give him a backstory. Third Im going to be inproving Tiff's personality,not altering, Mosty just inproving it and making her slightly less annoying. Fourth Im going to have Kirby talk because well...i hate silent protagonists in video games and having one in an anime is even worse and also it'll be good for character devopment. Anyway i finaly bring you to the story at hand:Kirby Right Back At Ya! Season 2!**

It was six months after Kirby defeated NME and everyone in Cappy Town have been living peacefully,everyone except the fat lazy penguin king known as King Dedede because he was bored. "Escargoon!" He shouted "Coming your majesty!" His Purple Snail assistant called and came running into the room "What's wrong Sire?" he asked "What's wrong? whats wrong?! I'll tell you whats wrong Escargoon! Nightmare Enterprises is gone so i have no way of calling my monsters and that dere Kirby is runnin round all carefree and it sickens me Escargoon!" King Dedede rambled on "Well i may have a solution to that your Majesty look at this" Escargoon then handed him a magazine "A magazine? How is this spose to help me?" "Look at the back page Sire" Escargoon said as he pointed "whats this 'Halcandrian Monster Corp we supply all your Monster needs just call the number below'...Monster Corp...Thats it your a genius Escargoon!" King Dedede exclaimed Happily "Wh-Why thank you Sire!" Escargoon said "Yeah whatever...Now i gotta give this Magalor a call and soon Kirby wont know what hit him" King Dedede then started laughing loudly while Escargoon laughed nervously.

Meanwhile Kirby and his friends Tuff,Fololo,Falala and Tokori where all playing video games at Kirby's house while Kirby's friend Tiff watched them play "They seem to be enjoying themselves" She said to herself they where all focused on the tv until Player 4 won the game "Oh Yeah who's the Mario Kart champ? Me! Tokori thats who!" Tokori the little Yellow bird who was Kirby's Roomate cheered "Aww man Tokori you always win" Complained Tuff Who was Kirby's best pal abd the younger brother of Tiff "Yeah Tokori! Did you cheat or something?" Fololo said "I didnt cheat im just the best at racing games. Remember that one race we entered Kirby?" Tokkori asked while looking at Kirby Kirby then nodded. Suddenly there was a loud thunderous noise outside and after they all recovered from it Tiff suggested "We'd better go outside and check it out" "Good idea Tiff" Tuff said and they all went outside.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Well everyone that was the first part of episode 101 i hope you enjoyed it and please review your thoughts and opinions. Anyways Bye!**


	2. Episode 101 (B) : A Brand New Journey

**Here we are with the second part of the first episode of season 2 AKA Episode 101. As i said before i will be making some additions and changes to the animeverse and i have a few more changes that i will make but you'll see later. Anyway time for the Disclaimer:I dont own Kirby or any related characters or properties they all belong to Hal and on to the episode enjoy!**

Kirby and crew went outside to see what the noise was and saw smoke coming from the horizon "What do you think it could be Tiff?" Tuff asked his sister "I dont know but we'd better go see right Kirby?" Tiff replied "Poyo" Said Kirby as he jumped around and so they all ran to the smoke.

Meanwhile above them a blue starship had flown above them to Castle Dedede and a blue alien figure emerged from the ship and headed into the castle and went to the throne room when he was stopped by King Dedede's servant and military commander Waddle Doo stopped the alien "Halt who goes there?!" He shouted "My Name is Magalor and i come in peace I've come to see a King Dedede" Suddenly King Dedede and Escargoon came into his Throne room via his chair that moved throughout the castle King Dedede got up and said "Yo Magalor i see ya finally arrived!" "Well you did order an upgrade to your monster transporter as well as to have it fixed" Magalor said rather buissness-like "I assume you have the payment?" He asked "I have it right here" King Dedede said as he held up a bag of money "Sire where did you get that we're already low on funds!" Escargoon asked "Its none of ya business Escargoon! King Dedede shouted and hit Escargoon in the head with his hammer and proceeded to walk towards his broken monster transporter with Magalor "I have a bad feeling about this..."Escargoon said

 **To Be continued...again**

 **Well that was the second part of episode 101 and i want to know what you think so please read and review! Also i have Kirby mostly mute for now but next episode I'm going to introduce him talking so watch out for that anyway i hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Episode 101(C):A Brand New Journey

**I'm back with the third part of episode 101 i hope you've all enjoyed the first two parts So please enjoy. Disclaimer:I dont own Kirby and related properties they all belong to Hal and Nintendo.**

As Kirby and crew went towards the crash site they saw a blue spaceship destroyed on the ground "Poyo?" Kirby curiously went to investigate with the others following "Be careful Kirby!" warned Tiff "Come on Tiff stop being a worrywart, bedsides if there is something bad in there Kirby will just beat 'im up!" Her Brother said proudly. Suddenly a figure emerged from the wreckage and everyone got in a battle stance except Kirby who approached the figure "Wait Kirby!" Tiff yelled the figure stepped forward and reavealed himself to be a reddish -Orange Waddle Dee with a blue bandanna "H-Hello? My name's Bandanna Waddle Dee I've come in peace" the waddle dee now known as Bandana Waddle Dee said to them "Did you just talk?" asked Tiff nervously "Yeah? what's so strange about that?" He asked "It's just that we've never seen a talking waddle dee before" replied Falalala "Really?...Well i guess im a first for you guys then!" He "smiled" "So who are you guys?" he asked "Well I'm Tiff, He's my little Brother Tuff, they're Fololo and Falala, the bird is Takkori and you've already met Kirby" Tiff introduced everyone "wait you dont mean the legendary Star Warrior Kirby do ya?" Bandana Dee asked "Yep hes the one!" Tuff Replied "How do you know about Kirby?" Tiff asked "I've heard of his exploits even where im from!" "Where are you from anyway?" asked Tokkori "Well...I'm from Another Dimention far from here" Bandana Dee explained "Wow that sounds so cool!" Tuff happily exclaimed "Well I'll be happy to explain it to you if you like" "I'd certainly like to hear it" Tiff said "Me Too!" Tuff said "Poyo! Poyo!" Exclaimed Kirby "Well take a seat and I'll tell you guys" Bandana Dee said as they all sat on the grass "Well my story starts like this..."

Meanwhile at Castle Dedede Magalor had just finished repairing King Dedede's Monster Summoning Machine and had even upgraded it a bit he then turned around and faced King Dedede and Escargoon and said "Well Since your our first costumer in the Wish Star System I'm going to give you 90 free monsters." King Dedede got all excited and shouted "Hear that Escargoon? We get 90 free Monsters,FREE!" Escargoon replied by saying "Kirby won't stand a chance now your Highness!" Magalor turned around and said "Just call us if you need any monsters. Well i outta be going now it was a pleasure doing business with you King Dedede. Come on Taranza!" "C-coming boss" The spider like creature said and floated after Magalor King Dedede then started walking toward the hallway "Where are you going Sire?" Asked Escargoon "To see what that dere Kirby's up ta" he said laughing "W-wait for me Sire" Escargoon yelled and ran after him.

 **To be continued...yet again**

 **Well i hope you enjoyed this longer part and please review with your thoughs and comments anyway i hope the next part will be the last and i hope you like how I made Bandana Dee in this I aim to make him diffrent from his game counterpart as is everyone else in the anime anyway stay tuned for hopefully the final part of the first episode!**


	4. Episode 101(D):A Brand New Journey

**Here is hopefully the last part of episode 101 and I'm aiming to have some action in this part and we'll also hear a bit about Bandana Dee's backstory also here's the disclaimer:I don't own Kirby or any related chatacters or properties they belong to Hal and Nintendo. Anyway on to the episode!**

Bandana Dee starts to explain his story as we see a red planet in space "I come from the planet Halcandria in Another Dimension and we where taken over by and evil being known as Dark Matter and let me tell you he is a being of pure darkness and one day he happened to come to Halcandria and he overpowered all if its inhabitants including its guardian dragon Landia,he then took over turning the once peaceful planet into a hostile realm of darkness. As for me well i happened to escape thanks to my trusty spear the Waddle Stabber a spear with power on par with The Galaxia and The D3 Hammer and quickly escaped and wound up crash landing here where you guys found me" "Wow that sounds similar to eNeMeE" Tiff said "You guys know eNeMeE?" Bandana Dee asked "Yeah Kirby beat him about a half a year ago!" Tuff said excitedly "Wait your THE Kirby?" Bandana Dee asked "Kirby!" Kirby said happily "Wow it's such an honor to meet you ive heard so much about you! How you thrashed eNeMeE and how you can eat anything and copy it's ability! Ive always wanted to me you!" Bandana Dee said excitedly "Poyo!" said Kirby "wanna show me how you copy stuff Kirby? Bandana Dee asked him "Well its been awhile since Kirby as used his copy abilities so he's kinda outta practice in fact Kirby hasn't used a Copy Ability since beating eNeMeE" Tiff responded "Well that's all right I'll just have to see it later then" Bandana Dee said laughing

Mainwhile behind a bush King Dedede and Escargoon were listening to Bandana Dee's Story "So that weird Waddle Dee is a space alien" Said King Dedede "Isn't Halcandria where that Magalor guy came from you Kingship?" Escargoon asked "Yeah you right Escargoon! I gotta make a call!" King Dedede said as he pulled out a smartphone "Um...whats that your majesty?" Escargoon asked pointing at the phone "Its a smartphone Escargoon! its what everyone uses now! So stop livin in the early 2000's!" King Dedede responded before hitting Escargoon with his hammer "owww" Cried Escargoon King Dedede then dialed the phone and called the number Magalor then picked up "Hello who is this?" he asked "Its me King Dedede and i need a monster to beat up a speace alien waddle dee!" King Dedede replied "A space alien Waddle Dee?" Magalor said with intrigue "Ive got the perfect monster for you! Remember that little disk i gave you?" "Yeah?" " well hit the button on the side and I'll send him right to you King Dedede" "Sounds good Magalor!" he said as he grabbed the disk and pressed the button suddenly it got larger and started glowing and a beam of light emerged from it before it flashed just as King Dedede grinned and Escargoon sighed.

"Well anyway don't you think we should get something to eat? I know im starving!" Bandana Dee said "You wont be after you eat Kawasaki's food" Tiff muttered while Kirby looked in confusion. Suddenly the ground started to shake and a large yellow creature emerged from the bushed that looked like a head from a suit of armor with hands and feet with a giant blade on its back "What's that thing?" Asked Tiff "Kirby meet Giga Kibble My newest monster!" King Dedede shouted as he and Escargoon came out of the bushes "King Dedede what are you up to now?" asked Tiff angrily "Well I've got a new monster orderin company so I decided to Spy on Kirby to see what he was up ta when i heard this Guy's Story" King dedede said and Pointed at Bandana Dee "Anyway we dont have time for this! Giga Kibble destroy Kirby and the alien waddle dee!" Giga Kibble then started to attack and threw his cutter boomerang at Kirby and kept hitting Kirby with it until a Spanish-accented voice called out "Inhale his weapon Kirby!" with the owner of the voice belonging to Meta Knight. Kirby then started inhaling and swallowed the weapon and suddenly jumped up starting the transformation,Kirby then got a yellow hat and a smaller cutter boomerang flew past Kirby a couple of times before landing on his hat "He is Cutter Kirby" Explained Meta Knight "Been while since we've seen Kirby transform" Tuff said "Aw-Awesome..." Muttered Bandana Dee "Go Kirby you can beat him!" Called Tiff "Go Kiddo!" Yelled Tokkori "Should i be worried Escargoon?" King Dedede asked his assistant "I wouldn't you Highness after all these aren't like the weak monsters that Nightmare Enterprises gave us" Escargoon responded "Yeah your right Escargoon! Go Giga Kibble slice kirby in half!" Giga Kibble then pulled out another Cutter and threw and at Kirby who threw his own cutter back at it and they clashed with Giga Kibble getting the edge until Bandana Dee hit him with his spear knocking him over just long enough for Kirby to destroy him by using final cutter to slice him in half "Yay you did it Kirby" Shouted Tuff "Why do my plans always fail?" King Dedede cried "Maybe there was a split in it" joked Escargoon

Later the group all headed back to Kirby's house and Tiff asked Bandana Dee "You have anywhere to go?" "Not really why?" "Well why dont you stay with Kirby for a bit since you have knowhere else to go anyway I'm sure Kirby and Tokkori wont mind" Tiff explained "Sure why not looks like I'll be staying in dream land for a bit right Kirby?" "KIRBY KIRBY...KIRBY!" Exclaimed Kirby.

Meta Knight stood on the hill watching them "That Bandana clad Waddle Dee makes me suspicious" he said mysteriously " and King Dedede having Monsters again worries me..."

 **Well that's the end of Episode 101 A Brand New Journey and wow was this part a doozy but i hope you enioy it and please review.**


	5. Episode 102 (A): Communication Situation

**Well im finaly back with the second episide of season two and in this episode i will have Kirby talk as you may have guessed from the episode title and i also intend to add a new copy ability into the mix so look forward to that anyway time for the disclaimer:I dont or Kirby or related characters they belong to Hal and Nintendo. Anyway time for episode 102! ENJOY!**

It had been one week since Bandana Dee arrived at Popstar and King Dedede was not happy about it at all since Kirby had also beaten his new monster and he happened to be sulking in his throne room "Im so upset Escargoon. I cant believe Kirby beat my new monster i mean Magalor done said that his monsters where more powerful then Nightmare Enterprises where." King Dedede said "Maybe you outta talk to the guy and ask for something more powerful?" suggested Escargoon "Good idea Escargoon! Glad i thought of it" King Dedede replied "Yeah sure..."Escargoon said flatly King Dedede then pushed a button on his throne and a large monitor soon appeared along with his monster summoning machine Magalor then appeared on the screen "Ahh King Dedede how was that monster for you?" he greeted "It was terrible Kirby destroyed it!" King Dedede yelled Magalor then thought for a moment and responded by saying "If you really want to get rid of this Kirby fella then i might have the solution" "let me hear it!" Demanded King Dedede Magalor then held up a little bottle "Hows that bottle supposed to help?" asked Escargoon "well you see this is a mysterous tonic that is said to alter the consumer's abilities and if Kirby where to drink this his copy ability would probably be all messed up" Magalor Explained "Hmmm Might just work ill take it!" King Dedede said "Let me just warn you this doesnt count towards the free monsters so you'll have to pay" Magalor said King Dedede then held up a bag of money and said "it don't matter i got da money right here!" "Sire where did you get that?" asked Escargoon "Like i said it don't matter!" he replied then hit Escargoon with his hammer Magalor then said "Good looks like we have a deal! just put this on something Kirby will eat and it should work" "I cant wait to see the look on Kirby's face when i take away his copy ability" King Dedede said while laughing.

 **I know I know this is a shorter one but i dont have as much time lately and i just got remotivated to write this but i hope you enjoy anyway bye!**


	6. Episode 102 (B): Communication Situation

**Im back y'all and its time for another part of episode 102! And I'll be short and sweet about it but first i'd like to thank all of my fans of this story and i like writing for y'all so thanks. Disclaimer:Kirby and related properties are owned by Hal and Nintendo. Now on to the episode!**

With Kirby and Tuff they where trying to show Bandana Dee around Cappy Town. "So how do you like it in dream land so far?" asked Tuff "Well everyone seems nice, even that guy with the mustache who almost fainted when he heard me talk" Bandana Dee replied "Well like Tiff said our Waddle Dees don't talk so i guess it weirds people out and besides that guy was just our Mayor" Tuff said to him "hehe well i hope hes okay" Bandana Dee sweatdroped "Hes fine i think" Tuff said Bandana Dee then stopped and look at a building "Whats that place?" He asked "That's just Kawasaki's Restaurant...almost nobody likes his food." Tuff replied "Ehh im sure your just exaggerating Tuff...Im hungry lets go in!" Bandana Dee said then started running towards the Restaurant "POYO!" Kirby shouted and ran after Bandana Dee "ugg...Fine!" shouted Tuff and ran after the two of them

Meanwhile behind the Restaurant King Dedede and Escargoon pulled up in there Sports Limo when they saw Chef Kawasaki taking out the trash when King Dedede approched him "Chef Kawasaki my good man! how's it going?" he greeted him "Oh! Sire what's the reason for the visit?" Kawasaki asked "Can't a King come and help out his subjects once in a while?" King Dedede replied "Well sure but-" "Here we have a special rare ingredient! and if you cook with it everyone will be lining up for miles to eat your food!" Escargoon said 'people lining up to taste my food!' Kawasaki thought then said out loud "You gotta give me that ingredient!" "We'll give you the ingredient here" King Dedede said and tossed it to Kawasaki "You sure this is safe?" asked Kawasaki "Safe as a home run!" King Dedede said "and if ya want a taste-tester give it to Kirby he'll eat anything and if he likes it give it to the rest of your customers!" "wow thanks Sire I'll do that right away!" Kawasaki said as he ran inside King Dedede and Escargoon smirked and Escargoon said "Kirby will no long be able to use his Copy Ability after he eats that elixir!" "Yeah I cant wait Escargoon! Lets watch!" King Dedede said as he and Escargoon tiptoed around to the front of the restaurant.

 **To be continued again.**

 **well i hope you enjoyed this part of episode 102 i tried to make it longer and more interesting so please enjoy and review y'all!**


	7. Episode 102 (C) Communication Situation

**Two days in a row yay! Anyway this intro will be short because i want to get right into the episode and please enjoy right after i do the Disclaimer: I dont own Kirby and related properties they belong to Hal and Nintendo.**

Our three heroes entered Kawasaki's Restaurant and they happened to see Tiff inside and Tuff went up to her and asked "Hey Tiff whatcha doing here?" "Oh Hey Guys im just helping Kawasaki make his food somewhat tasty" "How's that going Tiff?" asked Bandana Dee "Its going alright i guess i mean the costumers seem to at least like the food for once" Tiff replied "That's good" said Bandana Dee "Food Food!" Kirby said one of the few words he could say "Man i wish Kirby could talk more then just a few words." Tuff said "Well he is just a baby...even though i feel like he knows more then he lets on" Tiff said "You may be right Tiff" Tuff replied "who's hungry? I got a speacial dish for Kirby right here!" Kawasaki said as he came from the kitchen holding a bowl full of ramen noodles and placed it infront of Kirby and said "This is a new dish just for you Kirby!" "Poyo!" Kirby said and started eating it "why's it that color?" asked Tiff "Im using a new special ingredient and im letting Kirby try it out first!" Kawasaki said excitedly suddenly Kirby's eyes widened and he spat out a stream of purple flames and then coughed and hacked and then spoke and said "Wh-what the heck did you feed me Kawasaki?" suddenly everyone stared at Kirby in shock "What did someone pass out or something?" Kirby jokingly asked.

 **Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter and Kirby finally talks! I know one specific reader who couldn't wait for this! You'll see some of Kirby's more talkative and mature personality in the next chapter! Anyways please read and review folks!**


	8. Episode 102 (D) Communication Situation

**Well im back and this chapter may be on the short side but i just wanted to get something out there for you guys. Also Omni Spectator thanks for the support and suggestions and I'll think about them and take them into major consideration and also i have aomething very special planned for Magalor (and Taranza) later on in the season so just sit tight and let me know what ya think. Now time for thr Disclaimer:I dont own Kirby or realated properties they belong to Hal and Nintendo. Anyway its finally time for the 4th part of the Episode.**

"Why is everyone looking at me weird?" Kirby asked suddenly able to talk "um...Kirby?" Tiff said "Your talking?!" Tuff blurted out Kirby thought for a moment then got wide-eyed and explaimed "Wait i am talking! How am i talking?" "what was in that food you gave Kirby Kawasaki?" Tiff asked the Chef in Question "I dont really know! King Dedede gave it to me!" He exclaimed "why am i not surprised?" asked Tiff "King Dedede is always up to something!" Tuff said "Is he really that bad?" aksed Bandana Dee "King Dedede is a Jerk" said Kirby "and an idiot" remarked Tuff "So what a minute you know everything you've been throught?" Asked Tiff still slightly shocked at the fact Kirby can now talk "Yeah Tiff just because i couldn't talk doesn't mean i dont know what's going on I remember defeating eNeMeE six mounths ago with the power of the star rod it was awesome!" Kirby slightly rambled "Not only does Kirby talk he talks too much" Tiff said "Hehe sorry guys" Kirby said and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "I wonder if i can call my warp star now?" Kirby Wondered.

 **sorry its short i dont have a lot of time to write and stuff but please review and read and enjoy and ill see you all new part.**


	9. Episode 102(E): Communication Situation

Hi **everyone im back and hope you enjoy this next part because this is my second attempt at this part because just as i was about to upload this part i lost it so i have to rewrite this entire part so i hope you really enjoy this part and time for the Disclaimer:I dont own Kirby or related characters they belong to Hal and Nintendo. Now one to the new part E/5.**

"You won't be needing the Warp Star where you're going!" A mysterious and slightly deep voice said "Who said that?" asked Kirby "I did! Im Shadow Kirby" the voice soon is revealed to be a figure that looks just like Kirby but gray instead of pink "So your a fake me?" asked Kirby "Fake? Hah your not good enough to be my fa-" Shadow Kirby said as he was interupted by Kirby yelling "I'll MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!" I'd like to see you try Faker" Shadow Kirby snarkly replied "Be careful Kirby!" Tiff said "Don't Worry Tiff i got this." Kirby replied "Watch this" Shadow Kirby said as he inhaled some fire from the kitchen and spun upwards as a black jewel appeared and formed a headband and gray fire sprouted from it "Whoa this guy has Kirby's copy ability." Tuff said "I'm Fire Shadow Kirby" Shadow Kirby boasted "Hmm what should i suck up?" Kirby asked himself "Here Kirby try using this!" Kawasaki said as he tossed Kirby his frying pan "Thanks Kawasaki!" Kirby said as he inhaled it and spun upwards with the frying pan hitting him in the face before he picks it up and poses as a chef's hat appears on his head "He is now Cook Kirby!" Meta Knight stated suddenly appearing "Thanks Meta Knight what are you doing here?" Kirby asked his friend and fellow Star Warrior "Well you see i-" Meta Knight began to say before becoming shocked and asked Kirby "Did you just talk?" "Oh yeah i can ever since Kawasaki gave me some food with an ingredient that Dedede gave him" Kirby replied "May i see the ingredient?" Meta Knight asked "Here you go" Kawasaki said and handed him the bottle "Hmm...That's Dark Matter's Logo i havent seen it in decades...Now Im worried" Meta Knight said to himself "D-dark Matter?!" Bandana Dee said to himself shocked

Meanwhile outside with King Dedede and Escargoon King Dedede said "What? Kirby can talk now? what happened to taking away his copy ability?" Escargoon replied by saying "Well that Magalor guy did say there was a chance of it taking away Kirby's copy ability" Well i done wasted money then!" King Dedede said as he angrily hit Escargoon with his hammer.

 **Well i finaly hope your reading this please review and tell me what you think! Also look who finally joined the Animeverse! I intend for Kirby to sound around Tiff and Tuff's age which i belive is 14 for Tiff and 12 for Tuff which will play in later in the season. And Shadow Kirby will sound slightly more deep and tough and Bandana Dee will sound slightly high piched but more causal overall. Anyway please finally enjoy! And Yes I did make a Sonic Adventure 2 reference.**


	10. Episode 102 (F):Communication Situation

**Hi everyone im back and feeling inspired again so here's the next part of the episode and i hope you all enjoy! Disclaimer: I dont own Kirby or related properties they belong to Hal and Nintendo.**

Kirby swung his frying pan at Shadow Kirby a hit him directly in the face but shadow Kirby retaliated by shooting fire at kirby which he blocked with his pan and that lasted for a few minutes until Shadow Kirby came charging at our hero while covered in fire and knocked him into the wall thus also knocking the cook ability out of him "Kirby!" Tiff shouted "Please get up""I'm not going to let this gray doppelgänger beat me!" Kirby said determined when all of a sudden King Dedede and Escargoon came busting into the restaurant with a shadowy figure behind them "Well well well if it isn't DedeDofus." Kirby said snarkly "Excuse me?" King Dedede asked his eye bulging suddenly Tuff was rolling on the flooor laughing "Th-Thats a good one Kirby your hilarious" "I don't think Dedede is too happy about it" Said Tiff "Yeah you may be right" Said Bandana Dee King Dedede finally snapped and yelled at the top of his lungs "NOBODY MAKES A FOOL OUTTA ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! ESCARGOON SHOW THEM A TASTE OF MY NEWEST MONSTER!" "Yes sire..." Escargoon Said and stepped to the side and a large grey robot appeared that had a long solver torso shaped like a missle and had a hammer for a left arm and a chainsaw for the right and had large heavy feet and it had two red flat eyes on the top of the torso "Kirby meet Dystructo-Tron! This monster outta shut ya up you stupid pink beach ball!" King Dedede said angrily "Beach Ball? Really Dedede? Thats the best you can come up with?" Kirby Replied sassily King Dedede then got enraged and said "You know what? Dystructo-Tron destroy Kirby and his new sass mouth of his!" Dystucto-Tron then charged at Kirby.

 **Well i finnaly got out a new chapter and i hope you enjoy the banter between Kirby and King Dedede and Kirby's new sassy part of his personality. Please read and review and also enjoy! Ocelot Out till next time!**


	11. Episode 102 (G): Communication Situation

**So...hey guys long time no see but im finally back to writing this fanfiction after about...3 months. Anyway im so sorry for the long wait so i'll get the disclaimer out of the way: I dont own kirby or related characters they are owned by Nintendo and Hal. Anyways on to the story!**

Destructo-Tron came charging at Kirby swinging its hammer at the pink puffball with Kirby barely dodging each hit "what do i do? what do i do?" Kirby said panicking "Try sucking it up Kirby!" Tiff called to him "Right!" Kirby then tried to inhale Destructo-Tron but he stayed firmly in place not affected by the inhale "Tiff its not working! what do i do?" Kirby asked nervously Tiff then began to look around "Gotta find something for Kirby to inhale..." she said to herself. Suddenly a voice called out "HERE!" and a glass of water was tossed to kirby "Inhale this" the voice said and Kirby turned around and saw Shadow Kirby walking away "Um, thanks!" Kirby called to him without a respone then Kirby inhaled the glass of water and spun upwards he was then surrounded by water before a big splash happened with Kirby now posing foward wearing a fish tank like thing as a hat with a watery crown underneath and came back down "Wow! a new Kirby!" Tuff exclaimed "No i think that is Water Kirby" Meta Knight said to him "But he looks diffrent"Tiff said "I think it has something to do with the ingredient Kirby ate along with talking it may have also improved his copy ability too" Meta Knight explained "Hmmm...if thats the case then detroying this monster should be a peice of cake!" Kirby said smuggly "did you hear that your majesty?" Escargoon said "Yeah i did and i sure am mad that stupid Magalor sold me something to make KIrby more powerful!" King Dedede said angrily Destructo-Tron then came charging at Kirby again but Kirby shot a water gun at him but he dodged it and hit Kirby with his hammer but Kirby lured Descructo-Tron infront of King Dedede and Escargoon and did a surfing move wiping out Descructo-Tron along with the two villains destroying Descructo-Tron in a big explosion "Take that!" Kirby said brushing off his 'hands' "Your power has certainly grown kirby" Meta Knight told him "Thanks Meta Knight" Kirby replied "Wow i cant believe you can actually talk now Kirby!" Tiff said "Yeah well i feel like i'll be saying a lot from here on out" Kirby said leaning against a where King Dedede and eacargoon where "I still cant beat Kirby and now hes more powerful then ever and can talk no less!" King Dedede said angrily "Well i guess your plan just got washed up" Escargoon replied to which King Dedede screamed at the top of his lungs.

 **please read and review thanks! and next episode "Iro The Hero"**


	12. Episode 103 (A):Iro The Hero

**Well im back already and with two episodes under my belt im ready to get right on with the 3rd episode called 'Iro The Hero' and as you can guess this episode will focus on Iro the Cappy child along with Spikehead and honey the other two cappy children. But the episode will also feature overall plot too so look foward to that to anyways time for the disclaimer:Kirby and related characters do not belong to me they belong to Hal and Nintendo.**

It was late at night ar castle Dedede when the monster transporter started glowing and a monster appeared from it was robotic and had a water tank for a body with glowing eyes on the bottom of the water tank and it had one long arm with a robotic hand attached to it and the other arm was a water hose eith a spout on the end and it had two slim wheels on the bottom of the tank "I've gotta find Kirby..." it said and wheeled off

 **Sorry the Chapter was so short but if i have time later I'll write another chapter so please read and review thanks!**


	13. Episode 103(B):Iro The Hero

**this chapter may be short because im writing this late at night but i hope you enjoy anyway disclaimer:Kirby and related characters arent owned by me there owned by Nintendo and Hal.**

The next morning Meta Knight had called Kirby to visit him at the castle courtyards "You wanted to see me Meta Knight?" Kirby as as he met his mentor "Yes i did Kirby because there is something important i wanted to tell you" He told Kirby "okay what is it Meta Knight?" "Come with me" he said and started walk down a hallway of the castle until they arrived at a dark room "this is what i needed to show you" meta knight said as he turned on the lights and a spaceship could be seen that looked just like a stylized version of the Halberd but silver colored "Is that the...Halberd?" asked Kirby "i thou it was destroyed!" "it was this is the Battleship Halberd MK 2" Meta knight replied "Why are you building another Halberd?" Kirby asked him "because we will need to travel to space to battle Dark Matter" meta knight said "Battle...Dark Matter?" Kirby asked "That is correct Dark Matter is an evil far more powerful then eNeMeE and Far more dangerous, Me and the other star warriors managed to push him to the far reaches of the galaxy over 400 years ago but i seems like He's spreading his power throughout the galaxy yet again,and i think he may be the one supplying Dedede with his new monsters and that worries me..." Meta Knight explained through a flashback "Well dont worry Meta Knight i'll stop him just as i did with eNeMeE" Kirby replied Smugly "You must gain control of your new powers first" "i couldn't have a better teacher then" Kirby told Meta Knight "let us train then" Meta Knight said as the two of them walked off.

 **Wow...okay that was longer then i expected to write but i managed to get some lore out there (along with saying Meta Knight is over 400 years old) but i hope you enjoy and please read and review!**


	14. Episode 103(C): Iro The Hero

**Geez...sorry guys its been so long (about 3 months) and instead of boring you with my life and stuff I'll get right to the disclaimer and then story.**

 **Diaclaimer: Kirby is not owned by me the franchise is owned By Nintendo and Hal.**

Meanwhile Tuff was playing with his three Cappy friends Iro,Spikehead and Honey with Tiff and Bandana Dee watching them from a distance. They where playing superheroes and Iro was taking the game super seriously and was even wearing a cape along with his normal hat and shirt and he was saying "Im gonna be the greatest superhero ever Invincible Iro!" "Yeah and i could be your sidekick Super Spikehead!" Spikehead told Iro "Nah...you couldn't not even Kirby could be my sidekick!" Iro replied "You do know Kirby saved the whole Universe 6 and a half months back right?" Tuff told him "Hmmf none of you understand my greatness!" Iro said and ran off "Invincible Iro out!"

 **Sorry if that was a bit short but at least im back to writing this. please read and review folks!**


	15. Episode 103(D): Iro The Hero

**So...I'm finally back sorry for the super long wait guys and i just wanted to post a little something so this part will be short anyway time for the disclaimer: I dont own Kirby or related characters they belong to Nintendo and Hal Lab. now onto the story.**

In the throne room of Castle Dedede, King Dedede was sitting in his throne rather upset and he was muttering "I cant believe my Castle still Isn't fixed from eNeMeE's invasion..." Escargoon who happened to be sitting next to him then said to himself "You'd think he'd learn after that" "What was that Escargoon?!" King Dedede yelled pulling out his hammer "N-nothing Sire!" "Thats what i thought" "What are you going to do now your majesty?" Escargoon asked "I have an idea" King Dedede replied grinning

 **Well i hope you like this chapter. please read and review this is Ocelot signing out!**


End file.
